


Welcome Interruption

by speedgriffon



Series: Giveaway Fics [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom!Cullen, F/M, Giveaway fic, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is lured away from a war meeting for something the Inquisitor finds much more important. (A giveaway fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Interruption

The meeting had gone on longer than intended, the plans for attacking the Arbor Wilds needing careful consideration from all sides. Cullen listened—or at least  _tried_ to listen as Josephine and Leliana spoke but found himself distracted. When the other women weren’t looking Soleil would brush up against him, her deft fingers ghosting over the front of his trousers  _just so_.

How easily she could make him hard left him both frustrated and all too happy that he had found himself in love with her. When he had first met her he thought her nothing more than a spoiled brat—another noble bred girl from a family that gave her everything she could ever want. But as the Inquisition grew, Soleil’s effort to do better for the cause grew as well. Cullen watched her blossom into a respectable woman, somebody who he could truly admire.

As their friendship turned into a romance he uncovered the generous heart that lay beneath the protective walls she had built. The closer and more comfortable they grew he became used to the way she would tease him with her girlish attitude. Well… _almost_  used to it. Right now, in the war room he was struggling to admire the trait when it was taking his attention away from the important planning for the impending attack.

“What do you think, Commander?” Leliana prompted and he snapped his eyes up, not knowing what she had asked. Soleil was smirking at him and he gulped, leaning on one leg in an effort to hide his arousal. He only hoped it wasn’t  _too_  obvious.

“Pardon?” He squeaked, before feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. Oh, Soleil would pay for this. The women shared similar looks of confusion, Soleil faking her surprise as she walked back over to him.

“I’m afraid our dear commander is distracted.” She explained; her tone laced with a double meaning. He gave her a warning stare as she started to drag him from the room. “If you’ll excuse us.”

Outside in the hall, Cullen fought to free himself from her grasp. “Just  _what_  are you doing?” He hissed, watching as she leaned away only to reach between the two of them to cup her hand along his trousers, feeling at his clothed erection.

“ _You_ , hopefully.” She teased, turning away as she walked down the length of the hall towards the throne-room.

Upstairs in her private quarters Soleil was quick to remind him why they had left the war room in such a rush, her lips crashing onto his in a searing kiss. Cullen reciprocated in kind, molding his mouth around hers as their tongues swirled around one another’s. His breathing was already ragged as she pulled away to tug at his armor, their hands and arms moving in record time to strip each other of their clothes.

She stood naked before him, Cullen left in his smalls as she kissed along his jaw, her hands still brushing over his front to tease him.

“You shouldn’t have interrupted the meeting, Soleil.” He spoke, warning her. She hummed in response.

“If I did something wrong, then perhaps I should be punished.” She prompted. Cullen only inhaled sharply, knowing just what she was wanting. He wondered if she had this planned from the start.

In one swift movement he pulled at her arms, bending her body over his knees as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Cullen made sure to prop her up so her head didn’t dangle, Soleil reaching to grasp the bed linens with a free hand. She made no movement to protest the position—after all, it was one they were  _quite_  familiar with.

It didn’t take long from the start of their intimacy for Cullen to realize Soleil  _loved_  to tease and press his patience. The first time she had asked him to spank her, he had hesitated, only to find himself enjoying the action as she cried out in pleasure. Over time he became more confident in initiating the action but always paused for her consent.

Cullen continued to watch her profile as she lazily blinked, running his hands over her lower back and across the curve of her ass. He kept one hand across the flesh, groping and squeezing as his free hand dipped to tease her slit. A smile tugged at his lips as he found her already wet, easily parting for him to press a digit inside.

“Oh Soleil.” Cullen breathed, closing his eyes as she let out a small whimper. “Do you want me to help you come?” He asked, peeking his eyes open to gaze down at her again. This was something else she enjoyed; dirty talk, something he had to teach himself to be better at. She nodded once and he arched a brow up as he added another finger to his leisurely rhythm. “Only when I say, do you understand?”

“Just do it already, Cullen.” She breathed, wriggling in his grasp as he withdrew his fingers to smooth his hand over the curve of her ass. “You know you want to.” Her voice was labored, head craning to look at him from over her shoulder. Cullen clicked his tongue along the roof of his mouth in disapproval.

“So impatient, Soleil.” He replied, sliding his hand down towards her folds once more. “Maybe when you  _behave_  I’ll consider it.” Cullen smiled, slowly pressing his fingers inside of her once more. He pressed up along her walls, pausing as she squeezed around him. “Remember my dear what happens when you don’t listen.”

He pulled his hand away and savored the groan she exhaled as he left her wanting once more. He brought up his hand high, pausing and laughing at the way she clenched her bottom in anticipation. He waited until she relaxed to bring his hand down, Soleil yelping in surprise at the impact before moaning in pleasure.

“Again?” Cullen asked, leaning over to press a kiss to her shoulder. Soleil nodded, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth with her eyes shut tight. He repeated the action, this time with more force. She shifted across his lap slightly and he struggled to keep her in place, smoothing his hand over her flesh as it began to stain red.

“A-again.” She whispered before snapping her eyes open. “You really think that’s eno— _OH_!” She screamed as he smacked his hand to her flesh again, this time lower across the back of her thighs.

He continued spanking her with the flat of his palm until her legs quivered from the mix of pain and pleasure, the flesh of her bottom a delightful shade of red and pink. Soleil was dripping when he pressed his fingers to her entrance once more, her arousal slick along her thighs and coating his hand as he thrust his fingers back inside of her.

“ _Cullen_.” She grunted his name, her hand bunching in the coverlet folded over the foot of her bed.

It only encouraged him and quickly Cullen shifted, pushing her onto the bed so her legs dangled over the edge. Soleil fell back, her arms reaching to grasp a pillow that he snatched from her. He wedged it beneath the base of her spine before stepping back, marveling at the way she was splayed for the taking. It only raised his arousal, his  _need_  for her. Without another word he tugged his smalls down, kicking them to the side before cupping her knees in both hands.

“Hard and fast, my love.” Soleil half demanded, her breathing ragged as he aligned himself between her legs, hooking her knees behind him before moving to grasp her hips. He only offered her a small smirk.

“You don’t have to remind me.” He responded before he plunged in, hilting fully inside with that initial thrust. Soleil let out a slow moan, hands reaching to clasp over his as he pulled away a fraction before pushing himself back in, the force shifting her along the bed a few inches. Cullen found his pace quickly, fingers digging into the flesh of her bare hips as he pounded into her just as she had requested.

Soon her bedroom was filled with the sounds of their love-making; flesh upon flesh, his grunts matching her short gasps for air all while the headboard smacked hard against the cobblestone wall. With every thrust he made sure to fill her completely, reaching to press against the spot he knew could make her scream. He could feel her contracting around him as he continued his fierce pace, and he had to slow for a moment to remind her.

“Not until I say you can, Soleil.” He breathed, watching as her brow furrowed in desperation. He continued, sliding one hand down to hold her thigh close to his hip as he plunged harder and harder against her. Cullen wondered if he might leave bruises along her skin with the amount of pressure he was adding, but knew Soleil could handle it. If anything, it would give him something to soothe with his tongue later on.

Finally, as he felt his pleasure peaking he reached between them, rolling his thumb over her clit as his thrusts became uneven. Soleil groaned, her hands smacking into the mattress below her before her fingers gripped the sheets tight. Cullen leaned over her, his lips tracing over her jaw and cheek before finding her ear.

“You can come now, love.” He breathed, grunting as her body instantly replied.

Soleil shuddered against him as she cried out, legs clamping tight around his waist as the orgasm took her. Cullen followed her a few thrusts later, his vision filled with stars as he snapped his eyes shut. He could get used to this level of euphoria. Cullen collapsed on the bed next to her after they had rode out the waves of their pleasure. It took a moment for them to shift and push themselves beneath the covers, but once there Soleil folded neatly against his chest.

“I suppose I should wait for a more appropriate time.” Soleil offered, lifting her head as she turned to roll into his embrace. “Next time I’ll try not to interrupt a war meeting.”

“ _Next time_ , I’ll make sure to just take you right there in the war room.” Cullen warned, a tease to his tone. Soleil only shook her head, a sly smirk on her lips and a glint in her eye.

“Now, now Commander.” She cooed. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”


End file.
